Splattershot
| damage = | fire = | sub = Burst Bomb | special = Bomb Rush (Splatoon) Tenta Missiles (Splatoon 2) |depletion = Light}} The Splattershot is a Main Shooter weapon in Splatoon and ''Splatoon 2''. Description The Splattershot is an average, all-around weapon in terms of power, range, and rate of fire, making it an easy-to-use gun for players of all levels of experience, and comes in a set with the Burst Bomb and Bomb Rush. Weapon Quote "Developed after the Great Turf War, this weapon is easy enough for anyone to use. A great all-arounder with few weak points. A trusty companion through thick and thin." Strategy Shooters are the backbone of (almost) any good team. They're versatile and varied with each weapon, and cover plenty of ground, as well as apply more pressure to the enemy team than either Charger or Roller weapons. The Splattershot is the run-of-the-mill weapon, but can still definitely put in work equal to any other weapon when used correctly. It has average rate of fire and decent enough damage, and is equipped with the reliable Burst Bomb for consistent pressure against multiple enemies. Finally, the Bomb Rush special makes advancing near impossible for fear of getting completely overtaken in your ink, or just to cover a large amount of turf, as well as a free ink refill. In Splatoon 2, the Splattershot's Bomb Rush gets replaced with the Tenta Missiles, which can be used strategically to force opponents to move out of their hiding spots, or chargers from their perches. A splat or two can be grabbed from using the Tenta Missiles on an unsuspecting enemy. Tips against each weapon type *Shooter-type weapons will vary as far as what specific weapon your enemy is using. For something you outrange, such as a Blaster, abuse your range, and if they get too close smack them with a Burst Bomb. Against enemies who outrange you, such as the Jet Squelcher, deter their advance with a Burst Bomb and find new turf to take. *Roller-type weapons can be scary, but can be dealt with. Your weapon very slightly outranges their ink fling, but not by much. Be sure to backpedal while firing at them. If they try to roll over you, instead of fling ink at you, hit them with a Burst Bomb or two. *Charger-type weapons are going to be your most prominent issue, since this set has no clear way of dealing with them. The only real way to face a Charger is to get the jump on them, or team up against them with an ally. If you're behind a wall close to the Charger, you can throw a couple Burst Bomb to scare them back. *Sloshers can be difficult to handle as they generally have similar range to you and have high damage which does put you at a disadvantage so it is best to sneak up on them and utilize your firing rate or use your Burst Bomb when they are afar. Keep in mind that the Slosher also has Burst Bomd so make sure you do not get caught by this. In addition you can use the Bomb Rush to force them back or splat them. *Splattlings are at a slight disadvantage against you as they have to charge. Exploit the charging periods to attack them although be weary of their high range and firing rate so only try to attack or ambush when you see them charge up. Trivia *The Splattershot was one of four weapons used in the Splatoon Global Testfire. *The weapon appears to be based off the Super Soaker 50, one of the first pressurized water guns, due to the similar color, foregrip, and reservior system. *The Hero Shot Replica is an exact replica of the Splattershot. Other than having a different appearance, it still the same stats, sub weapon, and special. Names in other languages Related Pages *Splattershot Jr. *Splattershot Pro *Tentatek Splattershot Media 【Splatoon】ブキ「スプラシューター」-0|The Splattershot in Action Splattershottransparent.png|The Splattershot